


How it all Began

by xLovelyPoisonx



Series: Basketball & Angels [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyPoisonx/pseuds/xLovelyPoisonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is a guardian angel, and Kagami is his designated human that he's been assigned to keep a careful watch over. Over the years of watching Kagami he notices that as the redhead gets older, life gets harder, and Kagami's response is worrisome for the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all Began

Guardian angels were entrusted with what was quite possibly the most important duty of all the angels; protecting the human that was assigned to them. And protecting a human was no easy task. Humans were simple-minded creatures, and often far too trusting for their own good. They could make contact with a demon, look the foul beast right in the eyes, and not know that they were selling away their soul. And they would never know until the day came for them to part from the mortal plain. It was too late by then, however.

Kuroko Tetsuya was one such angel. And he was sure that he had been asked to watch over perhaps one of the most curious humans in existence. Kagami Taiga was an enigma. The redhead could eat at least half his weight in hamburgers, and still claim to be hungry by the end. He enjoyed a sport called basketball, as well. In fact, he enjoyed this sport immensely. It was likely because of his playing this sport, and an incredible metabolism, that his figure had not suffered.

The pale angel, over the years that he watched Kagami from afar, had learned much about basketball. It intrigued him. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was so intrigued because it interested Kagami. The boy was always playing basketball whenever he had a moment to himself. When he wasn't playing the sport, Kuroko could only assume he was thinking about it. Basketball was an incredibly large part of the redhead's life.

Kuroko noticed that after Kagami and Himuro (self-proclaimed brothers) parted on bad terms, Kagami's basketball changed. It was strange. It was as if Kagami had lost his love for the sport, and he only played it out of some sort of obligation. He was still very good, but he didn't look as though he enjoyed it anymore. The realization gave Kuroko an odd feeling. It caused an ache in his chest. After noting the change in Kagami's basketball play, Kuroko watched the human more closely than ever.

The days that Kagami spent alone on empty basketball courts were plentiful. Kuroko would always hover closeby, sometimes rolling the ball back to the redhead's feet as he stood, hunched over and panting, sweating profusely as he pushed his body to the brink in order to vent the frustration that flowed as naturally through him as the blood that was pumped through his veins. As an angel, he was not allowed to make contact with Kagami. He couldn't speak to the human, touch him, or give any indication of his presence. If he did, he would lose his wings, and Kagami would lose all memory of their having met. So Kuroko satisfied himself with watching the boy grow older, and lose himself to the feeling of abandonment that had stripped him of his basketball.

It was frustrating to watch Kagami. Frustration was not an emotion that Kuroko was used to feeling. He was an angel, after all. He was always calm and collected when watching over the humans he was assigned to protect. But he simply couldn't feel at ease when watching Kagami. The teen was always alone now. It felt as though Kagami was no longer Kagami, but an empty shell that merely _looked_ like Kagami. And Kuroko could hardly stand to look at him now. He wanted to grab him, shake him, shout at him-- remind him that he loved basketball. Because apparently, somewhere down the line, Kagami had forgotten that.

His friends had all noted a change in his behavior. Kise was the most vocal about his concerns. He would fawn over Kuroko almost constantly, asking if he was feeling ill (despite the fact that it was impossible for angels to become sick), and that the best medicine for a sick angel was hugs every hour on the hour-- to which Kuroko would politely decline. Thankfully, Kise would often get distracted shortly afterward by his own human charge. The blonde was completely enamored with the dark haired teen that he'd been assigned to. He would gush to Kuroko quite often about how incredibly talented this Aominecchi was. Kuroko would only half listen to Kise's tales, because his attention would be trained on his own human.

Kise was, unfortunately, also quite observant. After some time, he approached Kuroko with an unusually serious look about him. He was concerned that Kuroko was growing too attached to his human charge.

“I've seen the way you look at him, Kurokocchi. It's like...Like you're in love with him. I don't want to lose you.”

Kuroko was shocked to hear that. Not because he was surprised by Kise's fear of losing him, but because the blonde was _right_. Somehow, without his realizing it, Kuroko had fallen for the red haired human he'd been made to watch and protect.

A soft smile graced the pale angel's face as he looked up at his golden haired friend. There was a glimmer of sadness in amber orbs as Kise gazed back at him. The blonde angel knew exactly what was going through Kuroko's mind. And the realization pained him, but he knew that he couldn't hold the bluenette back.

So Kise hugged Kuroko tightly, gold tinted wings enveloping the smaller boy as well as tears welled up in amber eyes. The taller boy whispered a soft goodbye, as he knew this would be the last time they would see one another, and let Kuroko go reluctantly.

“Be safe, Kurokocchi.” Kise murmured, lips twisted into a strained smile as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The bluenette nodded, offered the blonde a final smile, and descended. Losing his wings wasn't painful, as he'd anticipated it to be. The feathers merely fell away, fluttering along with him, falling gracefully to the waiting Earth below.

A home was arranged for Kuroko. He was provided with everything he would need in order to survive with his new human body, such as food, hygeine products and the like, as well as a uniform to wear at his new school.

It wasn't difficult to find the school. There was a large group of teens wearing clothes that matched his own, and so he followed them. None looked familiar. But then, he'd always had eyes for only one human in particular. A human with dark red hair, broad shoulders and a strong body that had been built up over the years through hard work, determination, and a love for basketball.

“Oi! Look where you're going, yeah?”

Kuroko blinked large blue eyes as he looked up, and up, at the sound of a familiar voice. No. It couldn't be-- oh, but it was. That familiar voice belonged to an equally familiar face. A face that he'd looked upon many times over the years, but never had look back at him. Not before now.

The bluenette smiled a small, secretive smile and nodded. “I'll be sure to do so from now on, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah. Do that. Wait a minute-- how did you?”

Kuroko continued walking. Perhaps one day he would explain everything to his beloved tiger. But not today. Nor tomorrow. The bluenette had decided he was going to devote his time to reminding Kagami of his love for basketball. Once that mission was accomplished, then maybe he would tell the redhead their story.

The story of the angel that gave up his wings for a basketball idiot.


End file.
